Schael Corwin
| strength = 18/5 | dexterity = 15 | constitution = 14 | intelligence = 12 | wisdom = 14 | charisma = 14 |voice_actor = Monica Maddaford|romance = Male or female protagonists of any race|relatives = Rohma (daughter)|organization = Flaming Fist|racial_enemy = Skeleton|total_scores = 87.05|creature_codes = CORWIN.cre|exclusive_equipment = Corwin's Bow Corwin's Armor|chapter_requirement = 8}} Captain Schael Corwin is a lawful good human archer and a potential companion in Backstory Corwin is Rohma's mother and a member of the Flaming Fist. Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Recruitment Corwin is available from Chapter 8, she offers to join your party as soon as you arrive at the Coast Way Crossing. Quests Beno Famari, ex-lover of Corwin, father of Rohma, has been killed by Corwin five times, each time he gets revived by the temple clerics, lucky for him. Unlucky for him, Corwin finds him again at Dragonspear Castle Courtyard. Depending on your charisma, wisdom, strength, or whether you're romancing Corwin, you'll get various responses from Beno, it seems he still cares for Rohma, though he can barely remember her name. Let him go, or maybe you should just kill him, because it won't hurt (for Corwin) to do it the sixth time, and considering the fact that nobody around cares for the fight, he probably won't be revived again (finally), though killing him only nets you 1,500 XP instead of 6,000 if you let him live...just don't tell Rohma about this. Relationships * Corwin will romance male or female protagonists of any race. Conversation with her will eventually reveal that her last relationship was with a woman named Tianna, and did not end well: though she has previously been in a relationship Beno Famari, the father of her child Rohma, a relationship which also did not end well (see above). Gameplay Her average dexterity score as a bow user isn't much a issue, her starting bow grants a +1 dex bonus, and if you import Gauntlets of Dexterity into SoD, her dex would be 19 at the time of her joining, later you'll find Archer's Eyes, a further +2 dex and +5% to ranged critical hit:rate, she also gains -1 THAC0 bonus for every 3 levels advancing in the archer class, which makes her more than sufficient to hit anything in game without the help of the imported gauntlets or bracers, not to mention the increased damage rolls from the class kit. She'll tear almost everything apart from afar, but in order for her to be effective in the final battle, you need to save many +3 arrows you find throughout the game because Belhifet is immune to all +2 weapons and below on core settings and above. Biography Quotes Dialogues Trivia * Corwin is voiced by Monica Maddaford. Mod content *The Corwin EET NPC mod lets Corwin appear with Scar during the Baldur's Gate part of Siege of Dragonspear or the Enhanced Edition Trilogy. She can accompany the protagonist through the final chapters and provides insights into the Flaming Fist's role during Sarevok's rise and fall. External links * Category:Humans Category:Rangers Category:Creatures Category:Lawful good companions Category:Companions of lawful ethos Category:Companions of good morality